Bywa światła pochylenie
by Akolitka
Summary: Wojna jest skończona, a uczniowie wracają do Hogwartu. Nikt nie dostrzega nowego ducha skrywającego się w mroku. Nikt, poza dziewczyną, która nie może spać. TMR/HG. Fik autorstwa Paimpont.


_Bywa światła Pochylenie - _  
_Zimą - w Szary Dzień - _  
_Które zgniata nas jak Brzemię _  
_Katedralnych Brzmień - _

_Niebiańsko nas rani - _  
_Nie uświadczysz blizn, _  
_Tylko wewnątrz zmiany - _  
_Tam, gdzie Znaczeń błysk - _

_Na nic Wiedza niedorzeczna - _  
_To Pieczęć Rozpaczy - _  
_Cios udręki, co z Powietrza _  
_Spada na nas - władczy - _

_Gdy się zjawia - tuż przed zmierzchem - _  
_Cichnie Cień i Śnieg - _  
_Gdy odchodzi, jest jak Przestrzeń, _  
_Skąd spogląda Śmierć - _  
Emily Dickinson, _Wiersz 258 _

To właśnie wczesnym rankiem po raz pierwszy zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem z powrotem w Hogwarcie.

Zamek zdaje się migotać w lekko złotawym świetle świtu, ale cienie wciąż są zimne i mroczne. Powietrze jest ciężkie od rosy i zapachu róż. Głęboka cisza zalega nad tak dobrze znanymi błoniami. Nie ma tutaj nikogo innego poza mną; chyba wszyscy wrócili do domu na wakacje. Ale ten starożytny zamek wciąż jest tutaj i nadal jest taki sam. Coś porusza się dziwnie w moim sercu, kiedy stoję tu samotnie, wpatrując się w tak dobrze znane mi kamienne mury. Przez chwilę czuję nawet, że zaraz się rozpłaczę, ale wydaje mi się, że już zapomniałem jak się to robi.

Cień wydaje utrzymywać się na moim sercu przez kilka pierwszych dni po moim powrocie, jakimś mrocznym i gorzkim smutkiem, ale nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, skąd on pochodzi. Kiedy wędruję powoli wzdłuż znajomych ścieżek i odkrywam dawno zapomniane korytarze zamku, który kiedyś kochałem, cienie wydają się ulatniać i znajduję przyjemność w przypominaniu sobie: Pamiętam to ciepłe migotanie światła pochodni wiszących wzdłuż korytarzy; Pamiętam ukryty dziedziniec za wysoką żelazną bramą i srebrzyste pióropusze fontann w porannej mgle; Pamiętam głęboką zieleń cisów.

Niekiedy dostrzegam krótki przebłysk odzianej w ciemną szatę postaci spacerującej wzdłuż opustoszałego korytarza - profesora, który być może spędza ciepłe, pachnące letnie dni na przygotowywania lekcji na kolejny rok szkolny lub upewnia się czy ściany, które popękały podczas bitwy zostały właściwie naprawione.

Czasami widzę znajome twarze i przypominam sobie imiona, przeczesując swoje wspomnienia: _Minerva... Pamiętasz mnie? Dawno temu chodziliśmy razem do tej szkoły. Horacy? Czy to ty? Z pewnością ty musisz mnie pamiętać. Bywały dni, kiedy nie byłeś w stanie oderwać wzrok od mojej twarzy, dni w czasie, których sprawiałem, że mówiłeś mi o mrocznych i tajemnych rzeczach, które powinieneś zachować dla siebie... _

Ale nie wydaje mi się, żebyś mnie zobaczył. Szepczę ci do ucha, zatrzymujesz się na moment i gwałtownie nabierasz powietrza. Jednak potem ruszasz dalej i przechodzisz przeze mnie z niewidzącymi oczami.

Powoli zaczynam zdawać sobie sprawę, że jestem duchem.

_Duchem_? Tak, wydaje mi się, że umarłem, choć to wspomnienie jest teraz dziwnie niewyraźne i odległe. Dobrze pamiętam jak podniosłem różdżkę, żeby zabić chłopca, ale coś poszło nie tak. Czy to ja umarłem? Musiałem...

Staram się znaleźć inne duchy Hogwartu, aby je zapytać o ten dziwny stan, w którym się znajduję, ale nie mogę ich nigdzie znaleźć. Wydaje się, że ukrywają się ze mną. Łapię pośpieszne spojrzenie Krwawego Barona, ale rozpływa się w powietrzu, kiedy tylko mnie widzi, zaskakując mnie wyrazem jego twarzy. Może duchy się mnie boją.

Wpatruję się w srebrzyste lustra w łazience, ale nie mogę znaleźć w nich odbicia mojej twarzy. Próbuję tego samego w łazience, gdzie jest ukryte wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic i znajduję srebrzysty kran ze znakiem skręconego węża. Szepczę do niego w mowie wężów, ale wąż pozostaje martwy i nieruchomy; albo nie słyszy mojego głosu.

Idę nad jezioro o zachodzie słońca, gdy rozognione krwistoczerwone słońce spowija chmury w płonący blask nad czarnymi wodami. Patrzę jeziora, ale nie widzę odbicia w wodzie. Jestem duchem...

***

W powietrzu czuć już lekki chłód, łagodną zapowiedź mrozu, który wkrótce nadejdzie. Wrzos rozkwita na błoniach, a jego długie, niskie purpurowe kępy ciągną się aż po horyzont. Już niedługo nadejdzie wrzesień; Czuję to w powietrzu. Uczniowie wrócą do Hogwartu.

Wtem wszędzie roi się od ludzi i starożytne korytarze wypełniają się echem rozmów i śmiechu. Przyglądam się im z mroku i ogarnia mnie dziwna samotność.

Patrzę na Harry'ego, bo jego znam najlepiej i dostrzegam przypinkę Prefekta Naczelnego. Oczywiście, że został teraz Prefektem – pokonał Czarnego Pana, a inni uczniowie patrzą na niego z uwielbieniem. Chcę z nim porozmawiać. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które chciałbym mu powiedzieć, ale on mnie nie jest w stanie usłyszeć. Jest z nim dziewczyna, która wydaje się nigdy nie opuszczać go na dłużej. Chowa swe usta w jej płonące włosy i szepcze jej imię raz za razem: Ginny... Wołam go po imieniu, ale on mnie nie słyszy zasłuchany w jej miękki oddech.

Wewnątrz murów Hogwartu znajduje się niewielki dziedziniec, mały ukryty ogród otoczony wysokim kamiennym murem. Można go zobaczyć tylko z okien kwater Prefektów Naczelnych. Rosną tam pachnące śnieżnobiałe róże, wśród dziwnych rzeźb aniołów, demonów i starożytnych kamiennych cokołów spowitych aksamitnym mchem. Zawsze myślałem o tym, jak o zaczarowanym ogrodzie, którego powietrze wypełnione jest oczekiwaniem, bezruchem, który można wyczuć. Już tak dawno o nim zapomniałem, ale mimowolnie uśmiecham się do siebie, co zdarza mi się zawsze, kiedy wędruję po zamku.

Któregoś ranka spotkałem w ogrodzie dziewczynę, wszystko było skąpane w niebiesko białym świetle świtu. Samotny ogród wypełnia się długimi szaroniebieskimi cieniami każdego ranka, a świat wciąż milczy wokół mnie. Lubię tak jak kiedyś siedzieć na marmurowej ławce w cieniu i słuchać cichego szumu spływającej fontanną wody w ciszy poranka Późne róże są nadal w rozkwicie, a ich woń jest płaczem w moim sercu.

Ktoś pchnięciem otworzył ozdobną ogrodową bramę z jej żelaznymi arabeskami i wszedł na dziedziniec. Dziewczyna stąpa lekko po trawie. Zanurza palce w srebrzystej mgiełce rozpryskującej się wody z fontanny i stoi przez chwilę w świetle poranka. Jej dzikie loki połyskują w miękkim świetle; włosy lśnią w odcieniach brązu i starego złota; patrzę na nią z zdumieniem.

Jej twarz jest intrygująco melancholijnie piękna i nagle moja dusza jest wypełniona myślami o aniołach i ogromnych kościołach. Wtedy wydaje mi się, że widziałem ją już wcześniej. Była przyjaciółką Harry'ego, prawda? Nie przypominam sobie jej imienia. Dlaczego nigdy nie zauważyłem wcześniej jej uderzającego wdzięku?

Wstaję z ławki, a ona odwraca twarz w moją stronę. Jest w stanie wyczuć moją obecność? Nie, to niemożliwe – wszyscy inni wydają się patrzeć przeze mnie...

Podchodzi do mnie teraz, a jej włosy lśnią w mglistym niebiesko białym świetle, rzucając cień na otaczający ogród mur.

– Kim jesteś? – Pyta cicho. – Czy zawsze nawiedzasz ten ogród?

_Może mnie widzieć_. Czuję lekki dreszcz wzdłuż pleców.

Patrzy na mnie bez strachu i zdaję sobie sprawę, że nie przypominam jej Czanego Pana. Czuję absurdalną chęć skłamania jej, nadania sobie nowego imienia, opowiedzenia jej smutnej i pięknej opowieści o życiu i śmierci, tylko po to by mogła tu zostać i porozmawiać ze mną. Ale w jakiś sposób nie czuję żeby było możliwe by jakiekolwiek kłamstwo wyszło teraz z moich ust. Może, kiedy jest się duchem to niemożliwe.

– Nazywam się Tom.– Szepczę. – Tom Riddle.

Stoi w milczeniu przez dłuższą chwilę. Potem mówi, tak cicho, że prawie jej nie słyszę: – Wydajesz się teraz taki inny, Tom.

– W jaki sposób inny? – Słyszę rozpaczliwe drżenie w moim głosie. – Jak wyglądam?

Siada na starej marmurowej ławce i je siadam obok niej. Jej wzrok przemieszcza się po mnie, a ja czuję, że muszę wstrzymać oddech pod ciężarem jej spojrzenia. Wydaje mi się, że wielka cisza zapadła teraz nad ogrodem, jakby sam czas zatrzymał swój bieg.

– Wyglądasz jak chłopiec – Mówi w końcu. – Twoje włosy są ciemne, a twoje oczy srebrnoszare. Czy to właśnie tak wcześniej wyglądałeś, zanim stałeś się... nim?

Przytakuję.

– Jesteś bardzo piękny. – Wydaje się zaskoczona. – Wyglądasz prawie jak anioł.– Ostatnie słowo utrzymuje się w powietrzu poranka, jak dziwna pieszczota.

Śmieję się i ona robi to samo.

– Anioł? Pozory mylą. Myślę, że wiesz równie dobrze jak ja, że nie jestem aniołem chyba, że masz na myśli tego, który spadł z nieba. Jak masz na imię?

– Hermiona.

– Hermiona? – Powtarzam jej imię powoli, jakby to było zaklęcie. – Czy ja cię przerażam?

Podnosi oczy i wpatruje się we mnie. – Kiedyś tak. Kiedy byłeś nim... Przerażałeś mnie bardziej niż cokolwiek innego. Ale teraz wszystko jest inne, prawda? Wszystko jest teraz inne, od kiedy wojna się skończyła. Być może nawet ty... – Lekki rumieniec pojawia się na jej twarzy. – To powinno być dla mnie czymś strasznym - siedzieć tu i rozmawiać z tobą, ale jakoś tak nie jest.

Głośno przełyka. – Powiedz mi, Tom, dlaczego tu wróciłeś? Dlaczego wróciłeś do Hogwartu?

Waham się przez chwilę. Potem szepczę: – To jest jedyne miejsce, do którego kiedyś należałem. Zanim stałem się... kimś innym...

Widzę współczucie w jej szczerych brązowych oczach. – Czy kiedyś przyszedłeś do tego ogrodu? Kiedy byłeś jeszcze sobą? Kiedy byłeś jeszcze Tomem?

Kiwam głową. – Tak. Wciąż pamiętam, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyłem ten zaczarowany ogród z mojego okna. Wyglądał prawie nierealne w połyskującym świetle wczesnego poranka. – Podnoszę głowę i patrzę w okno, wysoko nad nami.

Uśmiecha się lekko. – To miejsce, gdzie teraz śpi Harry. On jest teraz Prefektem Naczelnym, tak samo jak ja. – Waha się lekko. – To wielki zaszczyt, bycie Prefektem Naczelnym, ale wiem, że nie zostałam wybrana za to kim jestem. Harry i ja zostaliśmy nimi, bo po wojnie Hogwart potrzebuje _bohaterów_. To wszystko tak pięknie wygląda, widzisz: Harry uratował świat czarodziejów od Czarnego Pana, a Ron i ja staliśmy u jego boku. Więc co może być bardziej naturalne niż Harry i ja będący Prefektami Naczelnymi? – Kręci lekko głową. – A nawet to, że Ron został Kapitanem Gryfonów tylko dlatego, że wydawało się w porządku, jeśli nim zostanie. On nawet nie gra dobrze w quidditcha, ale to jest bez znaczenia skoro jest _bohaterem_. Poza tym drużyna Gryffindoru wygra wszystkie swoje mecze z czystego zapału, nie ważne jak beznadziejny będzie Ron jako kapitan. – Hermiona przełknęła głośno. – Staliśmy się _legendą_, Harry, Ron i ja staliśmy się częścią opowieści opowiadanej przy kominkach i małym dzieciom, opowieści o wielkiej odwadze, wierze i męstwie. Słyszałem te historie i są wspaniałe... Każdy mały szczegół staje się tak istotny. Wszystko, co wycierpieliśmy, wszystko, co straciliśmy – to wszystko staje się częścią wielkiej wspaniałej historii dobra i zła. Legendy są piękne, odmieniają wszystko tak, że wydaje się to tak piękne i pełne znaczenia – nawet straszna, bezsensowna śmierć przyjaciół, którzy nigdy nie powinni odejść. To wszystko jest wplecione w ten wielki gobelin opowieści i nasze straty są interpretowane jako konieczne i nieuniknione, jako część większej struktury, której nie jesteśmy w stanie ogarnąć...

Jej oczy są teraz pełne łez. – Chcę mówić o tym, co naprawdę się stało, ale nikt nie wydaje się mnie słuchać. Nikt nie może mnie usłyszeć. Chcę mówić o głodzie i zimnie, gorzkim smutku i o bezsensownych stratach, ale nikt nie chce mnie wysłuchać... To nie jest wersja historii, jaką chcę by zapamiętano.

– A co z Harrym? – Szepczę. – Co on o tym myśli, czy jest zadowolony z bycia bohaterem?

Hermiona uśmiecha się lekko. – Harry znalazł kogoś, kto na niego czekał. Nie obchodzi jej czy jest bohaterem czy ofiarą losu. Widzi więcej niż płonące włosy Ginny. I Ron też... raczej cieszy go bycie bohaterem, chociaż ten jeden raz. Być może i mnie też powinno to cieszyć. Ale moje serce jest ciężkie od wspomnień i często leżę bezsennie w nocy. Pamiętam twarze tych, którzy zostali zabici i nie widzę sensu w ich śmierci nawet, jeśli wszystkim wydaje się, że ma ona jakiś sens. Nie śpię nocami, tak naprawdę wędruję wokół zamku do świtu i czasami... – Spogląda na mnie, a ja czuję jakiś żal w mojej duszy.

– Czasami. – Szepczę. – Będąc w cieniu jesteś w stanie dostrzec to, czego inni nie widzą.

– Zawsze tutaj będziesz, Tom? – Pyta cicho. – Tu, w tym ogrodzie?

Kiwam głową powoli. – Myślę, że będę. Tu jest spokojnie. Przyjdziesz ze mną porozmawiać czasami, Hermiono?

Wstaje z ławki i uśmiecha się do mnie. – Wierzę, że tu będziesz. Zejdę na dół, gdy tylko zobaczę cię z mojego okna, Tom i będziemy mogli opowiadać sobie historie takimi, jakimi były naprawdę.

***

Dotrzymała słowa. Przychodzi i siedzimy często w migotliwym świetle świtu.

Czasami też i ja do niej przychodzę. Często znajduję ją pochyloną nad książką w bibliotece, a czasami nie. Czytam jej przez ramię niedokończone eseje i szepczę odpowiedzi do ucha. Porusza się we śnie, może usłyszała mój głos w marzeniach sennych. A czasem całują ją delikatnie w usta, kiedy śpi. Nie wiem czy może go poczuć, ale czasami widzę lekki uśmiech unoszący się na jej ustach. Może śni o mnie.


End file.
